


You'll wake the dead with all that racket

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I also have never done a weed in my life I don't know how they work, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Just... zombies exist, M/M, This isn't really an au..., coarse language, if your making enough noise in a graveyard on Halloween, sometimes, while stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: You know the saying, "making enough noise to wake the dead?"Well who knew that could be so literal.





	You'll wake the dead with all that racket

**Author's Note:**

> After how angsty the last boyf riends oneshot was, I have come to counter that sadness with this fic filled with the boys goofing off and getting high. Also a pinch of fluff. 
> 
> That's how you chase away the bad feelings.

“You know, I can carry one of those if you're getting tired.” 

Jeremy shook his head at Michael's offer. He was attempting to carry both of his and Michael's treat bags after a successful Halloween haul. From his flushed face, and how much he was sweating, it looked like a pretty tiring task. They sure had gotten a shit-load of candy.

“Naw, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do the gentlemanly thing and carry your bag? Besides, you already have your basket of goodies to carry” he jerked his head towards the tiny basket Michael clutched in his hands. 

“My basket of goodies barely weighs anything! That candy bag looks like it weighs the same as a sack of bricks.”

The basket went with the rest of his costume, that being a red cloak, a white lacy dress, fishnet stockings, and matching red boots. Jeremy was dressed as the big bad wolf to his little red riding hood, with a grey furry tail clipped onto his pants, a headband with ears perched on his head, and his face painted to look ‘wolfish.’ 

He had refused to buy one of the costumes from the Halloween store, since all of them were way too… unnerving. Instead, he just wore the tail and headband which he already owned. Michael would never let the fact he had already owned them down.

“I can handle the burn, no worries babe” Jeremy huffed. Michael chuckled.

“Oh Jeremy, what big muscles you have” he cooed. “All the better to hold you close with, Michael” Jeremy replied. “Though, to be honest, could we take a break for a sec? I don't wanna pass out before we get back to my place.”

“Sure thing. How about… over there?”  
Jeremy turned his head to where he was looking. “Uhhhh, Michael… that's a graveyard.”

Indeed it was. A dark, misty, spooky graveyard at that. “Yeah, I know. I figured it be the perfect way to end the night. Hanging out in a creepy graveyard, and lighting up a joint or two. What, you too scared to go in?”

“N-No! Just… what if someone sees us in there and kicks us out?”

“It'll be fine Jere. Just relax.” Jeremy gulped. “Okay…”

 

They sat down by a crumbling tombstone, and Jeremy relieved himself of his baggage. Michael flipped his basket open, and pulled out a lighter and two rolled up joints from inside. “So those are the goodies you keep in your basket, huh?”

“Yup. Was saving them for grandma's house, but I guess I’ll share them with you.” Michael handed a joint to Jeremy. He lit his own, and took a drag. He exhaled, and then handed the lighter to Jeremy.

“Try not to cough too much this time, okay? I thought you were gonna die last time you got high.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I can smoke weed just fine, thank you very much. I'm a wolf, remember? Huffing and puffing comes naturally to me.”

“Wrong fairytale Jere-bear.”

Jeremy waved a hand. “Please. We both know that the wolf from both stories is obviously the same one.”

“Ooh, conspiracy theory” Michael giggled. The buzz was starting to kick in, as he inhaled another quick drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs.

Jeremy took a hit, and thankfully didn't choke this time. The air around them now smelled strongly of marijuana, good thing no one else was around at this time of night. Even on Halloween, mostly everyone was home by now, given that it was most likely 10:00 pm at least. They were the only ones weird enough to get stoned in a graveyard anyways.

So stoned that after awhile… they started doing some weird shit… 

“Come on Jere! Give me your best howl!” Jeremy nodded eagerly before throwing his head back, and giving his best try at sounding like a wolf. He actually sounded pretty close to the real thing, he must have practiced this before. What a furry.

“That's good, but you really gotta feel it deeper!” Michael egged him on. He took a deep breath, then howled again, louder this time. “Yeah! Just like that!”

The things you did while you were high.

They were so caught up in Jeremy trying to make the best ‘awoo’ ever, they didn't notice the ground beneath them starting to rumble. Or the hand pop out of the dirt that covered up a nearby buried grave. They didn't notice anything until the hand had been followed out by a head, and a torso, and the rest of a body. Then they screamed.

Someone had just crawled out of the ground. Someone had just crawled out of the fucking ground. Holy shit.

The person was decaying as well, so, that definitely made the situation even scarier. A zombie bursting out of the ground had not been on the list of things Michael planned to go on that evening.

The zombie hobbled towards them, and groaned angrily. Despite the many zombies Jeremy and Michael had killed in their video gaming sessions, they still bolted in fear. The zombie chased after them.

“What the fuck is that thing dude?!” Jeremy dodged a tombstone planted on the ground as he sprinted as fast as he could. “Uh, I thought ZOMBIE seemed pretty obvious!!”

They zigzagged through the graveyard, the zombie in close pursuit. Jeremy suddenly stopped. “Jeremy what the hell are you doing?!”

“Our candy! We left it behind!” He dodged around the zombie, heading back to where they had left the bags. The zombie looked confused, as the two targets were now running in different directions.

“JEREMY GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN CANDY!!” 

Michael forced himself to keep his eyes in front of him, as the zombie seemed to have decided to chase after him. He could see the entrance to the graveyard from here. 

“MICHAEL!! WAIT FOR ME!!” Jeremy was running up behind him, the two bags of candy in his grasp. He ran to his side, but tripped and dropped one of the bags. He turned back, but Michael grabbed his free arm. “Leave it Jere, we gotta get out of here!!”

Jeremy reluctantly let Michael pull him towards the exit. They both rushed out passed the moss covered rocks that lined the entrance, and practically threw themselves onto the sidewalk.

The zombie skidded to a stop at the exit. It scowled at them, before turning back and disappearing into the mist.

They both were still, panting after the harrowing encounter. Jeremy was the first one to speak up. “Hey… good thing… it couldn't follow us… out…”

“Yeah… that… was a… close one…” Michael heaved a shaky breath, and then examined Jeremy. “You okay?”

“Yeah… I'm fine.” He shuffled his feet. “Sorry… but I think your candy bag was the one I dropped…”

“Jeremy, I don't care about that! All that matters is that we got out safe.” Jeremy looked away, ashamed. “I know, but… you can have some of my candy, okay? Well actually, you can have all my candy! Because, you… uh… um…”

Michael sighed, then smiled warmly at him. “Oh Jeremy, what a big heart you have.”

“All the better to love you with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Heere, the master of awoooooooo.


End file.
